


The Demon

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, a short plot with some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil thinks his new neighbor is awfully suspicious.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	The Demon

Oftentimes the most evil of creatures may appear like angels to the naked eye - to the uncautious, the nonbelievers. Luckily I have a keen eye to identify such devilish creations.

It only took two encounters with my next-door neighbour to see the signs of impending doom. 

The first time we crossed paths was a fortnight ago. I was taking out the trash in my pyjamas when I saw a young man with his own garbage. His hair was a mass of perfectly sculpted curls and his skin was almost as pale as mine but his dimples gave him an air of sanctity that quite frankly contrasted with the way his own sleepwear clung to his body. He was, for lack of a better word, perfect. 

A being so absolutely delightful as this could have only been put in this earth with the intent of corrupting humans, tempting them. He gave me a shining smile before I turned on my heels and made my way back home. I spent the remainder of the evening sitting in bed and huffing indignantly. Oh, the courage he showed. Trying to bewitch me with his gentle presence and seemingly approachable look, but I knew better than to engage with him. 

The second time we met, I found myself in a more pressing situation. I took the elevator down, as I rarely do, since I was running a bit late for work. A floor below mine he climbed into the elevator as well, his perfume clouded my senses… he smelled - absolutely edible. I closed my eyes and sighed, taking a deep breath to really burn his scent in my memory but before I could realize what was happening I was trapped between the elevator wall and him. He reached for the button panel and with his lips almost brushing on mine he asked: “Going down?” His voice was barely above a husky whisper. 

I could feel his breath on my lips, his eyes on me, and his hands on either side on me, blocking my escape. 

I opened my eyes and tilted my head to my right inching closer to him. “Definitely,” I said, trying to sound casual, but my voice sounded much lower than usual. 

The elevator dinged and he jumped back. As soon as the doors had opened, he rushed out and exited the building without looking back. 

The elevator scene kept playing in my mind over and over. His master plan had already started to work on me, but I wasn’t going to fall for temptation that easily. I knew I was better than that. The fact that my hand ended between my legs pulling at my flesh until I was sweaty and satisfied had nothing to do with it.

\--

Today was the third time I saw him, but this was no chance encounter. As soon as the doorbell rang I went to the entrance and pulled the door open, only to find myself face to face with him; he was holding my mail. The mail that I had gone to pick up today but was mysteriously absent. 

I looked pointedly between my mail and his face, making it evident that whatever story he might have planned was not going to work.

“Hi,” he said innocently. “I’m Dan, your next-door neighbour.” He ran a hand through his curls leaving them in a state of disarray. 

“I’m Phil, nice to meet you. How nice of you to steal my mail only to bring it over later.”

He gaped at me, he hadn’t even contemplated the chance of me calling his bluff. “I - I. I went to pick my mail, and I thought I could-”

I lost patience with the game of cat and mouse. I grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him into my apartment and slammed the door shut.

“Oh,” was the only thing he was able to muster before I pinned him to the door and kissed him hungrily. 

Some may have said that I mistook his intentions but the moment I kissed him he dropped the letters and started pulling at my clothes, trying to get me naked as fast as possible. For once, I agreed. We pulled at every piece of available fabric and soon enough we stood completely naked. “Bed?” I asked. 

“Nah. Here, against the wall.” He bent down to grab a small tube of lube out of his pocket and shoved it into my hand. 

A challenge. I was not going to surrender so easily. I pressed him against the wall again and pressed two lubed fingers into him slowly; he moaned loudly. The lack of resistance and his self-satisfied smile let me know he had stretched beforehand. I lubed my cock, inched one of his legs onto my hip and buried myself in him. 

I swear if there was anything that could raise the dead, it would be his moaning. I lifted his other leg and he wrapped it around me. From there everything went by in a blur. I thrust into him hard and fast, giving him what he had clearly been looking for since he smiled at me that first night. I came inside him, claiming him to myself, or maybe it was the other way around. I wasn’t so sure anymore. He moaned my name as he came all over our chests. 

I knew what his intentions were right away. The demon, he wanted me. I said that I had a keen eye for identifying evil creatures, I never said I intended to fight them. Don’t get me wrong, I could If I wanted to, but why would I when they look so pretty lying beneath me?

He sleeps now. I pull his body closer to mine and kiss his temple. I have no intentions of letting him go. Maybe I am a demon too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge from the @phandomreversebang. Partially betaed by @schnaf but then she went somewhere and I want to sleep, so here. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/631114578456199168/the-demon)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
